Hold On
by darkangel1012
Summary: PostHBP. Draco's gotten away from the Dark Lord but at a price. The Order finds him and he learns that his loss could make something great happen for him and for the world. And of course, Harry is in trouble too so here it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Bring Me To Life

**Date: June 29th sixth year**

He felt weakened, unsure of where he was. He stared dazed at the four adults surrounding him. 'Why?' he thought to himself as a woman gently pulled him to his feet. His tattered robes were soaked in blood and his body was beaten thoroughly. His chin was lifted and his half heartedly obeyed and opened his eyes to eye his beater. Cold ice colored eyes stared back at him before another backhand swing reach his cheek. It stung deeply as he yelped as flipped down to the floor on his back. Arching it in pain with a sudden burst of energy, he received a kick to the stomach. Doubling over, he coughed up blood and felt his hair being yanked harshly. Hissing he was brought face to face with his other beater and felt a shiver run through him.

"See what you have done? You brought this upon yourself young one." He whispered, tracing the victim's jaw with his long pointer and eyeing him with red eyes; the seventeen year old shuddered

"Oh honestly, get on with this." A woman exclaimed from the sidelines there

"Crucio. I told you to be quiet." The man pointed his wand carelessly at her and the boy heard her grunts of pain coursing through the air like his had been

"You now… you've been punished sufficiently enough…. For now." The man traced his cheekbone slowly and as the boy drew a shuddering breath, he threw him unto the dungeon floor and led the others out of the cell.

The young man slowly pulled himself on all fours and took another shuddering breath. He could still feel the cold sting of the slap……. the hot breathe on his face….. the feel of the Crucio's… he looked around through his blood covered bangs. A tattered cot in one corner, a sink adjacent to it in the other and behind him were the bars of the cell door. He crawled to the cot and collapsed there. Panting at the lack of blood and blacking out.

He awoke later that night to the sound of keys in his cell door lock. He turned his head to the right to see the door clearer and he saw a figure cloaked in black approaching him. He tensed as he saw his red eyed beater there hovering over him. The captor saw his eyes widen and chuckled before tilting a bottle to his mouth. The captive man kept his mouth shut until the captor began stroking his blond hair. He opened it in surprise and the silky substance slid into his mouth. He swallowed unconsciously and began to feel woozy as the snake eyed man began to fumble with his own cloak.

"Silencio. Evaneso. Now Draco, your penance has begun." The man hissed as he gripped Draco's now bare shoulder and Draco stared in shock as the man climbed into his bed. But he had dropped unconscious before he could yell his concern.

**Date: June 30th **

Draco woke up at around noon, naked and sore everywhere. He leaned forward on his elbows and saw a blond woman coming to him with food and prisoner's robes, the same who had lifted him to his feet last night. She opened the door slowly and placed his plate to balance on the sink and his robes at the foot of his head. She never looked at him and merely looked down at her feet. She turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't go. Look at me please." Draco pleaded with the woman, who slowly turned to him to show saddened eyes staring at his wounded body

"Draco….!" She muttered helplessly before sobbing and rushing out, closing the door behind her and never looking back

"Mum…." Draco muttered back and pulled up his knees so that his arms could rest on them

What was going to happen to him now? He had been beaten up, from what he could recall molested, maybe raped and he was a prisoner in his own house. He tried to sit upright but a pain throbbed in between his legs and he realized his conclusion was right. That bastard, he thought scowling. He wished he had his wand, let him Obliviate himself for all he cared. He wanted to never face this again. But he knew that in a few hours, it would probably happen again, knowing both Voldemort's punishment methods as well as his other captor's.

"Just bloody brilliant." He muttered before forcing himself to change into the robes and eating the food

The robes could barely considered being robes though. They were just like a, a, a piece of cloth compared to what he was used to! He put it on a looked in the mirror above the sink. His torso was bare as were his calves and part of his thighs. The robes only covered what little girls shouldn't see and a little of his thighs. They were held up by cloth suspenders that went up and over his shoulder. He felt so… humiliated….

"Like the robes?" he spun around and found himself looking at a friend of his father's

"No Mr. Parkinson, I don't." Draco replied as he was taught to address an adult and thought he was saved

"Well, let's get them off and see what else we can get you." Henry Parkinson replied a little too eagerly and Draco knew what was going on as the cell door was opened

"Um, I'm alright thought sir. I feel alright." Draco said backing away from the leer in his eyes

"Don't be rude Draco. Now, do you want my help or not?" Henry asked wickedly as he pulled out his wand

"…..I accept your help…." Draco muttered and took off his robes and holding it in his hands toward Mr. Parkinson; the man looked surprised until he eyed Draco's naked bruised body

"Merlin Draco… that must be painful." He said apathetically and Draco felt his own eyes hardening at his sarcasm

"Oh no sir. It doesn't hurt one bit." He said defiantly and Mr. Parkinson chuckled

"Well, then. We've got to try harder." He pushed Draco unto the bed and pointed his wand at him "Silencio. Imperio."

Draco felt a shiver come over him as the Imperius curse took over at times. He could remember bits of pain… bits of something in his mouth, sticky and salty… he remembered moaning for no reason that he could think off… NO! he thought suddenly and bit down on the hard penis that had been forced into his mouth. The man above him yelled and struck him to the floor. Draco slid slightly seeing as he was covered in semen slightly and looked around on ground level. He saw Mr. Parkinson's wand under his cot and reached for it. The older man saw this and grabbed his arms and brought him to his knees in front of him as he himself sat on the bed.

"Draco, you shouldn't have done that." He warned and Draco merely punched him in the nose before reaching down and gripping the wand

"Insolent little brat!" Henry yelled and kicked Draco in the jaw

Draco fell backwards and felt his head begin to bleed from a wound. He pointed the wand at him and panted heavily.

Impedimenta! Draco said but nothing happened; he reddened with anger as he saw Henry laugh at him

"Draco you little fool. I put a silencing charm on you. Now come back here and be a good little prisoner." Henry beckoned to him and Draco glared

You bastard! How could you! he thought and Henry merely chuckled at his expression

"I'll leave you for now Draco. I must say that this session was… intriguing to say the least. Finite." He grabbed his wand from Draco and magicked his own clothes on, leaving Draco again alone and naked.

"Damn you Voldemort! Why couldn't you just let me be a normal teenager!" he muttered under his breath

"Because, what would be the fun in that young Malfoy?" a silky voice said to his right and he saw Voldemort entering the cell with his aunt Bellatrix

"Aunt Bella…" he breathed staring at her lifeless eyes; she was alive of course but he knew that look

"Wait…. You…. you put the-"

"The Imperious Curse on her. Very good Draco. I suppose you know what this means." Voldemort said and Draco shook his head and stood up

"What does this mean?" he asked quietly and Voldemort laughed cruelly

"That your aunt is under my control obviously. But more than that, she does what I want her to do. Anyway I want, when, where. Now, please go back to your bed Draco. She's going to watch you tonight." Draco looked outside; he didn't realize that it was almost sunset

"No more punishment tonight?" he asked unconsciously and he shook his head

"Oh not tonight my dragon. Not from me."

Voldemort touched his cheek softly before heading out. His aunt looked at him for a second before conjuring a chair and sitting down. Draco realized how tired he was and trudged back to his bed. He wanted to change the covers, they were so dirty from his previous actions but he could not. He merely ignored it as best as he could and went to sleep. He felt someone climb into his bed three hours later and turned to see his aunt's sleeping face.

"Aunt Bella…." He muttered before touching her cheek softly; she had been the one who was Crucio'd yesterday "I'm sorry…." He apologized for being weak and not being able to kill Dumbledore, but he couldn't do it.

"It's alright. Make it up to me." His aunt replied before opening her blank eyes and Draco realized that she was being controlled still

"Dammit!" he cursed and jumped out of his bed; she followed slowly and Draco watched as his blanket slid off her naked shoulders to reveal a sexually ready and beautiful body that any teenage boy would not deny. Except for Draco.

"Aunt Bella! Bella snap out of it!" he said but she merely twirled her wand in her hand before throwing it into the sink

"I like this. You're playing hard to get…" Bella jumped and straddled Draco's waist with her legs before stroking him slowly and necking him. Draco's breath hitched before he made his way to the sink and grabbed the wand

"Impedimenta!" he said and she flew off him "Silencio. Locomotor Mortis. Alohomora."

Draco left his aunt on his bed silenced and petrified as he ran out the cell. He was glad that he was raised in this hellhole or else he would've gotten lost. He flew past the congregation in the main living room without even noticing.

"Wasn't that Draco milord?" a male asked pointing in the direction of the open doorway and Voldemort pursed his lips together before nodding

"Yes, it seems that Bella is useless against her nephew once more. Lucius, deal with your son." He waved off the blond who charged after his son

"Draco!" he yelled and Draco stopped to turn back and stare at him

"Fuck." He said as he saw the wand raised up

"Lucius what- Draco!" Narcissa came out of a room and dropped the vase she was holding

"Damn you woman!" Lucius roared at her and Draco used this to run away to the front door

"_Incarcerous_! _Crucio_! _Imperio_! _Stupefy_!" Lucius yelled after him and he dodged the spells

"FUCK YOU DAD!" Draco yelled and he popped away just when a green light hit his chest

"Damn you, you insolent child!" Lucius growled shaking his fist

"Wasn't that his first time Apparating?" Voldemort asked from behind him and Lucius nodded

"Yes milord. I will find him quickly though." Lucius stated but Voldemort shook his head

"No, let us see what your son does naked tortured and all alone…Remember that I just left him with a present." at that moment, Minerva and Hermione had found her student on the lawn of Hogwarts unconscious, nude and bleeding from the slices that Voldemort had just created.

**Date: July 7th **

"I can't leave him like this. You know that." Draco kept his eyes closed as he listened to a female arguing with someone

"Honestly, yes you can. You just drop the bandages and walk away." A male replied and Draco realized that he was being bandaged around the torso

"I can't do that. Ronald Weasley, have you know heart!" the female yelled and Draco felt her place the bandages on the bed

"Of could I do. But Hermione Granger, he is the enemy! You are healing the enemy!"

"He is not the enemy! He's my patient! Besides, with all he's been through, you could be more sympathetic! No one is asking you to be his friend when he wakes up! Just know that he's had a rough time!" he decided it was time to open his eyes but groaned loudly at the bright white light

"Dear Merlin… you Gryffindors are loud as ever…" Draco said covering his eyes with his forearm and he heard Hermione gasp

"Oh Malfoy! You're awake!" she rushed to his side and instantly took off his arm

"No! It's too bright!" he whined and she smiled

"I know, just let me see your eyes…" he opened his eyes and still felt the white light on them but couldn't feel the pain "You're eyes are really…. Draco, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked softly and held two fingers close to his face; he squinted and merely saw something tan and blurry

"Put your fingers in front of my face woman! I can't see them clearly." He replied and Ron stood at he foot of his bed

"Can you see me Malfoy?" he turned to the voice he heard and saw a blur of red with green under it

"Who can't see you're red hair Weasley?" he asked sarcastically even though he couldn't see his face

"I think I need to bring in Madam Pomfrey." Ron went to get the Medi-witch and Hermione sat next to Draco; he turned to her

"Why's he going to get her? Where am I?" he asked "How come everything is blurry? Granger, answer me." He sat on his elbows and turned to face the brown bush on his left

"…you came to Hogwarts last weeks, bloodied and scarred. We cleaned you up as best as we could but the cuts were unable to heal without scars. One cut was right across your face, from one eye to the other. We didn't know if you could see or not when you woke up but now…."

"So what? I leave the hellhole only to come here and not be able to see! I'm blind!" he asked hysterically and put his hands to his eyes; as he covered them all he saw was an even darker darkness than when he opened his eyes. He put them down and opened his eyes, all he could see of Hermione was a bush of brown hair and the white stained red robes she had on

"You may be! Please, I don't know how to perform diagnostics for this type of thing yet!" Hermione cried and she put her hands on his, which were on his lap "I don't know yet Malfoy. I just don't."

"Don't call me Malfoy! It reminds me of Snape and Voldemort." He said disgusted and Hermione shut up as he looked at where his knees were supposed to be

"Draco?" she asked

"No, Voldemort." He shook his head

"Than what? I can't say boy."

"Ack! My father…. Use…. My middle names… they're…. my middle names are

Renee Dante Marcus Basil Riley Victor Gabriel …. Use one of those…It'll probably help me break ties…" he muttered not believing he had just stated his full complete name 'Merlin, I'm stupid!' he thought but Hermione never laughed

"Riley…Dante… Gabriel… Is Dante ok?" she asked and he nodded

"Whatever floats your boat Granger."

"Please, Hermione." She asked and he nodded

"Whatever floats your boat Hermione." He replied

-------------------------

AN: Here are the meanings: Draco- Dragon (Latin); Dante- lasting, enduring (Latin); Renee- born again (French); Victor- conqueror (Latin); Marcus- dunno but is close to Marco which means warlike; Basil- kingly; Riley- Valiant; Gabriel-Hero of God.

So his name means Dragon, born again enduring warlike kingly valiant conquering hero of God. Dunno what Malfoy means though. You choose the pairing too:

A) Draco/ Hermione with Ginny/Harry and Ron is lonely

B) Ron/ Hermione with Draco/ Ginny and Harry is lonely

C) Draco/ Harry with no Ron/ Hermione and Ginny gets happy about fantasying things (jk ppl... about Ginny)

Which name should he stick with? Draco or Dante or pick another name? I personally think Dante to start a new life but I want it to be up to you as well. Choose any of those middle names and pairings and Harry makes an appearance next chapter along with Ginny.

----------

Draco: "I can't believe you named me Draco Renee Dante Marcus Basil Riley Victor Gabriel Malfoy Black!"

Me: "Only the best for a Malfoy, Malfoy." I couldn't choose so I listed a whole bunch actually...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The kind of blindness that Draco has is an advanced form of traumatic cataract. Seeing as they can't take Draco to a hospital and he refuses eye care, his eyesight has remained worse beyond repair now because of inflammation and such. Cataract involves the entire lens to be blurry and opaque, at times it can repair itself if there is no inflammation. But cataract is repaired with surgery and is one of the most common surgeries in the US. Also, cataract can be caused by a wound, as in Draco's case, can be hereditary, from an infection or radiation and drugs.

**_Bold Italic_:** Hedwig's thinking (yeah bird got a brain)

Underline: Braille

Italics: thoughts/ letters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The Guard

**Date: July 17th **

Draco aka now Dante in most point of views was indeed blinded from the attack Voldemort had used. He remembered it though. It was the _Sectumsempra_ spell that Harry had used on him a few months earlier. He never realized it was dark magic. After a week in the Hospital wing at school, they transported him to Order headquarters, and had situated him on the ground floor for now in the living room. His wand had been confiscated but he could deal with that and now he was being taught Braille by Minerva and how to use his other heightened senses to his advantage but not officially just little tips and such. You honestly thought she would let the boy stop learning just because he was a bit blind! Psh...

"Why are we helping him Arthur!" he heard Molly Weasley complain one night in the kitchen to her husband. It was close to midnight from what he could tell but then again, he couldn't see a clock anywhere

"We can't leave him like this Molly. He's been abused far worse than any of us have imagined happened to anyone. He was lucky to only get away with his blindness." Draco laid still in his sofa bed clutching his blankets

"We should have him tried for Albus' death! He brought those Death Eaters to Hogwarts!" He inhaled sharply, she had always seemed nice to him during meals…

"But he never killed Dumbledore Molly. Harry told us that. You can't make him suffer more than he already has Molly."

"Yes I can! He helped kill Albus, he's been torturing Harry, Ron and Hermione for years and now he's getting his just desserts! He's a bothersome boy Arthur!" those words stung more then his father's slaps and he stood up slowly, knowing where to turn already. He made it to the corridor that connected the kitchen and living room

"He's trying very hard Molly. Did you not see his medical reports or his family history? Or the fact that there was a** temporary** mark on him? Molly… if this had happened to Ron or Bill or Charlie or Ginny… if they had been abused, would you want them to be thrown out on the streets?" tears prickled at his eyes and he wiped them away carelessly; she was being heartless by not answering, feeling that her children were more important than him… well, maybe they were in her eyes but still…

"I'll leave if you want Mrs. Weasley. I can turn around right now and leave the house." He spoke softly and he saw the blurs of the two parents turn to him against the dull white of the kitchen

"Draco-" Arthur stood

"Dante." He said interrupting the older man

"Dante… We don't want you to leave. How will you make it outside?" Arthur asked and placed a hand on his shoulder after making his way to him

"I know the plans of the whole house now sir. But your wife doesn't want me here... Besides, I'm…. bothersome." He said looking straight at the Molly blob and he could feel the tension in the air around him

"What I meant was that… what can you give to the Order Draco."

"Dante!" he scowled but she ignored him; he was trying to break ties with his past and she was not helping him

"Draco, with your impairment, you would be more of luggage on missions than help." He felt rage at her thoughts of his incompetence

"Lies! You know they are! I can help a lot! I know how they think! I know more magic than many of your supporters anyway. I can duel! You haven't seen me! Give me that damn wand and I'll show you!" Draco pointed at her and wandlessly summoned her wand from her and gripped it in his hand and pointed it at the blur that was her; that was the first time he had done wandless magic period and now he had done it in a fit of anger and rage, not even with a spell.

"Dr-Dante…. Put it down please." Arthur stated and he obliged quietly handing her back her wand

"I'm not bothersome Mrs. Weasley. Or useless. Or pitiful. I don't want your pity either sir. Just give me a chance to prove myself. Give me a new chance at a life that I couldn't have as Voldemort's heir." He went back to his sofa bed and her heard steady quick slightly heavy steps coming down the stairs, 'Ginny' he thought.

"Ma... Dante?" Ginny asked, already establishing this fact about him with Hermione and also making an oath to help him forget his shitty past.

"I'm fine, Ginny… go back to bed." He laid down in his bed but could still feel Ginny standing on the stairs for about fifteen more minutes before going up again. He sighed and turned away from the now empty kitchen with a heavy heart 'I'm going to prove myself. I'll do anything for a new life…' he drifted off to sleep.

**Date: July 18th**

Dante woke up to the house in silence. He listened carefully and heard only the creak of the wood under the heavy wind outside; there was a storm going on. He stood and walked to the kitchen and looked around. He knew that brown blob was the table and there was a white blob on it. He picked it up and saw black on it. A letter in Braille:

Dante,

We went back home to get something and will be back by noon or nightfall, depending on the weather. We left Ginny sleeping upstairs.

Arthur 

Dante sighed seeing as he couldn't read it, being so horribly written and turned his face up to the ceiling. He heard the springs of the bed squeak a bit but nothing else, insinuating that Ginny was still asleep.

"Yes I can tell you're gone, but is there any food?" He muttered and suddenly a plate appeared on the table full of breakfast.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Dante found a fork where they usually were and began to eat in silence until he heard the springs moving again and then creaking in the wood, signaling Ginny's awakening. He put the plate in the sink and stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up it and seeing if he could finally try to climb it without tripping on anything, he had never gone up there before. He took a deep breathe and placed a foot on the first step without incident. He smiled slightly and was about to take the second step when the Ginny blob appeared at the head of the stairs, obviously rubbing her eyes and yawning. She came down obviously still sleepy and Dante quickly get off the stairs and leaned back against the wall of the hallway. Ginny yawned again and rubbed her eyes with the long sleeves of her oversized black shirt, her bare feet and legs not feeling the cold in the air. She saw Dante looking at her and smiled sleepily.

"Morning Dante." She said, smiling lopsidedly at him and he arched a eyebrow.

"Morning. What are you so happy about?" He asked, these people were always too happy or too loud or something of the other, he could tell from her voice she was happy about something.

"I finished my letter last night and I'm going to owl it today after breakfast. Where is everyone?"

"Shopping from what I could read. Your father's Braille is horrible." Dante told her, walking to the kitchen while she followed.

"Oh. Food." She called once she got into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Who's the letter for?" He asked casually, seated in another chair backwards with his arms hanging over the back.

"Harry. I haven't talked to him because of mum and stuff but I'm worried." Ginny explained easily and Dante nodded.

"I'm going to have to start rooting for Potter if I want my revenge…." He muttered and Ginny chuckled slightly.

"That's the same thing for a lot of people Dante. You know, even with the scars across your eyes and down the left side of your face, you still look like Draco Malfoy." Ginny observed and Dante cringed.

"Yeah, and? This is how I look, I can't change it Ginny." Dante explained and couldn't see Ginny grin.

"Yeah we can actually. All you need to do is wait for Hermione to come back and we'll take care of you." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"I can't see it but I can just feel your smirk Ginny. Am I going to like this?" Dante asked, Ginny just kept on eating her breakfast.

**Date: July 20**

He looked up at his captor, once again not believing what was happening to him. The door was slammed closed and he shivered. His ruffled hair fell into his hardened eyes as he stood and walked to the window. Harry Potter wondered if anyone would write him or even answer his letters; they were all getting intercepted or sent back. He subscribed to the Prophet and knew the Voldemort was moving quicker than expected so the Order should be needing him right now, especially with Dumbledore gone. He closed his eyes...

_The Stupefying spell… Draco Malfoy storming in with his wand… the fear in his eyes… fear… panic… reluctance… self hate… Snape coming in… Dumbledore pleading… the green curse… them fleeing..._

Harry opened his eyes again, watery though this time. Every time he closed his eyes, it would be either Albus or Sirius or even Cedric. Sometimes, in his dreams, he saw Malfoy being tortured and raped. He sighed. Plus, now his family's even more blunt hatred of him would be the last straw on the camel's back but he couldn't do that. He took a deep breathe before gasping and holding his abdomen. It stung badly from his Uncle's kicks, he had burned the lunch earlier. Hedwig was gone right now so he couldn't even talk to her and he had completed all of his homework, may Hermione be happy. She was probably off with her parents to Brazil or something; those people were outdoorsy and such. And Ron and Ginny could be in Romania with Charlie and the rest of them.

"Having a grand old time without me holding them down, that's for sure." He muttered before seeing Hedwig fly at him at top speed. He caught her swiftly and checked her for injuries.

"What the rush girl?" He asked her.

'_**What do you think? Here you silly boy.**_' Hedwig thought and rolled her eyes as she held out her leg.

"Too bad I can't speak owl Hedwig. Or I would understand that without the eye roll." Harry told her and she rolled her eyes again

'_**Stupid Parselmouth. Open your bloody letter. It's from Ginny!'**_ she hooted urgently and Harry nodded

"Alright, alright. I'll take it. Go drink and have a snack Hedge. I'll be reading this." He sat on his bed and opened the letter and she flew to her cage

_Bloody Hell Harry,_

_I'm sorry we haven't been mailing you but mum refused. Says you were probably grieving and all that bullocks so we were supposed to leave you in peace. But Harry, so much has happened. It's probably three in the morning right now but I don't care. You know how Tom is moving quickly, I bet you're subscribed to the Prophet knowing you. But, you must really know something else Harry. You remember Draco Malfoy: Slytherin rich git? The pounce with all the wrong words and right looks? Well, Tom abandoned him and left him bloodied and almost blind on the front steps of Hogwarts over the summer! The Prophet didn't get it because the Professors were there cleaning up the huge mess and stuff. Hermione cleaned him up though so he's not completely blind but it's horrible Harry!_

_He's not even being a git anymore so it's not that. He's changed Harry. He was through so much in June and he changed dramatically, he's even calling Hermione by her first name! Oh Harry! My mum was horrible a couple nights ago! She was complaining to dad about how useless he is to the Order and how we should try him for Dumbledore's death! Harry! His voice when he went to her after that… he did wandless magic because he was so angry at her! I heard it all from my room. Right now we're in Grimmuald Place Harry. I shouldn't be bothering you with Draco though. You've got enough issues. Send me a letter back ok? I will Bat Bogey hoax you when I see you if you don't dammit._

_Love and miss you,_

_Gin_

Harry blinked a few times before registering what he had read. Draco Malfoy had been found bloodied and mostly blind in front of Hogwarts? He's at Grimmuald Place! He's calling Hermione by her first name? Harry stared wide-eyed at Hedwig, who instantly looked up at him and blinked.

'**_Silly boy, what happened now Harry? You look as if you've seen a ghost.'_** Hedwig looked at him with this thought and Harry sighed, sitting on his bed and burying his head in his hands.

"Remember my dreams Hedwig, about the git Draco Malfoy?" she hooted at him to continue, "Well, they were true. So, he actually **was** abandoned by Voldemort and not only that but he's mostly blind from what Ginny said. Further more, he's at Grimmuald Place with the others and Mrs. Weasley made him so bloody pissed off that he did wandless magic. Hedwig…" he looked at his owl in the eye, eyes almost brimming with tears,

"I…I saw it… saw it all… I wrote them, telling them what I saw… They never knew until Malfoy showed up at Hogwarts… They would've known sooner if my mail had gotten there quicker." He eyed the pile of unsent mail that had been sent back unopened in the corner of his room.

"Here Hedwig, send this to Ginny, but make sure Mrs. Weasley doesn't get it at all." He stuffed all the letters in a small pouch and tied it to her leg.

"I'm sorry for the heavy load girl but they need to know. And if Malfoy's there too, he'll know I didn't want this to happen, not even to him." Harry whispered.

"POTTER!" a voice bellowed from before and the two heard thundering footsteps.

"Uncle Vernon's coming Hedwig. Move it!" He let her go into the night and watched her flap her wings before the door to his room opened with a kick.

"POTTER!" The man bellowed and Harry turned and tensed up, waiting for whatever was coming at him.

**Date: June 21st**

Ginny sat on her bed crying silent tears and stroking Hedwig's chest feathers as the bird hooted comfortingly. Hermione walked into their room and instantly rushed to her side, not noticing the pile of envelopes and letters around them.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione asked and Ginny looked at the door and then looked back at Hermione. The muggle-born got the hint and closed the door and finally noticed Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" she cried relieved and hugged the bird, who flapped slightly frantically and she let go "Sorry girl but how's Harry? Did he get Ginny's letter? Did he send one back? Wait, Ginny are you reading a letter from Harry! Let me see!" Hermione said all too fast and Ginny wiped her cheeks quickly.

"Shh Hermione. These aren't for others to see. Harry wrote all these letters and sent them to us but we never got them. When I sent my letter, it seems he just sent us the ones he had already written. Read this one…" her voice cracked towards the end as she handed the parchment; Hermione's eyes glazed over quickly and tears flowed over her pale cheeks.

_Dear anyone,_

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny…. Seeing as none of you are still answering, I guess that means that you're all off somewhere having a great time again. I know this probably won't get there but I need this written down. I had another vision, or dream. I don't know if it was true or not though. It was still about Draco Malfoy. I don't know why I'm dreaming of the git but it's not good. He's always in a dungeon, chained and bloodied. Hermione, if he was a muggle, we would have to call Child Services, five thousand times over. He was being knocked around by Lucius and Voldemort from what I can tell, I think I was in Voldemort's point of view though. Narcissa and Bellatrix were there too. They only watched as he got Crucio'd and Bellatrix looked like she couldn't stand watching Malfoy get beat up like that. And -_tear smudge_- raped him. He raped him! He completely dominated him, putting a silencing charm on him and a… Guys, I know we haven't really liked the git but no one deserves that! I know I can't help him and as Snape put it I tend to have a "saving people thing". We've gotta do something. Where ever you are, be on the look out. Voldemort is moving fast from what I'm reading and now that he's abandoned his supposed heir, he's crazy enough to do anything._

_Harry_

"He saw it…" Hermione breathed.

"We finally know what happened to him… Not even Pomfrey could tell about the rape." Ginny added and the girls wiped their cheeks.

"There are more here that aren't read right?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, we have to get these in order and start reading them all. Hedwig, do you mind staying for a day or two until we write something back to Harry?" Ginny asked and Hedwig hooted softly before perching herself on the vanity.

'_**As if I can go back. Harry's probably locked the window so I can't go in and fuss over him. I love the boy but honestly, more stubborn than a mule that one is. And the fact that his uncle took care of him after he had me send this is ridiculous. But, they can't speak owl nor fly and can I write human. As Harry would say, oh bugger.'**_ Hedwig thought to herself as she watched the girls pull themselves together and cry over and over again about what Harry had written

**Later that day**

Dante had had it. He glared at her and stormed away, he couldn't stand it any longer. She followed after him and then someone else blocked his exit.

"Let me go." The person didn't move "Bill please, move it." He said deadly calm with a hint of threat in his voice

"Mum wants you to listen though Dante."

"She keeps on going on about how useless I am and I've had it. I'm not useless and I can do something to help. You people are too prejudiced to see it. I've made my life of mistakes and no one can get past that! I know what I did wrong, no one is letting me repent for it. Dammit, let me do my shit. I don't need a babysitter." He turned and bumped into another girl.

"Ginny." He said curtly.

"Stay Dante. I have some news." Molly, Arthur, Remus, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Minerva turned to the youngest Weasley, who grabbed Dante's arm and lead him next to her and Hermione walked in to stand on Dante's other side.

"Hey Dante." She whispered with a small smile.

"Hermione. What's going on?" he said curtly again, jaw clenched in silent fury.

"You'll see. Now, everyone as you've heard, me and Ginny have some news. And they're about Harry."

"You've heard from him?" Remus jumped up and looked hopeful, he had been scouting all summer had gotten back to headquarters today for the first time the whole time school was let out. Molly wouldn't let him write his godson a letter either, giving him the same excuse.

"Yeah. We've heard from him. And he's heard from us. Sorry you weren't in on it Ron but… less people meant that Mum wouldn't find out we sent him a letter."

"S'ok. What the bloody hell did Harry say though? Is he alright?" Ron asked.

"He… wrote saying that… he had been having visions or dreams again." Ginny stated.

"Of Voldemort?" Remus said worried

"Yes and no." Hermione took over "They were in Voldemort's point of view but they were about someone else." Her gaze turned unto Dante and his eyes widened due to the silence and Hermione's gaze on him.

"Me..." Dante breathed incredulously.

"He had been having them ever since school let out. The first night until a week ago, he had been writing almost nightly letters directed to us, though we couldn't answer them." Ginny gave a pointed look at Molly in her monologue.

"From the looks of it, Harry dreamed of what happened to Dante… from the very beginning." Hermione added and Dante stormed into the living room in a rush of emotions, fury and embarrassment mostly.

"Harry knew what was going on but we didn't because we weren't allowed to contact him. He could've helped save Dante from all the stuff Voldemort did to him. We're all at fault for what happened to Dante because we didn't break the rules until now." Ginny finished and went to talk to Dante.

"We have an idea and no one is stopping Ginny nor I from doing this but we want your permission and help if necessary. We were thinking of finally setting Harry up with a guard. Not the one that watched from across the rooftops to see who comes in or not. The one that actually sits in the tree next to his room and waits there for any little thing. Ginny and I were thinking that we could do that. Along with Ron and Dante, and any one else who is available during a time when we are not." She paused and gauged everyone's expressions all but Molly looked happy with this plan.

"So, we guard Harry? Until when?" Ron said, getting up and pulling out his wand to walk over to Hermione.

"We guard him until he comes here or is picked up. Or until he's seventeen. Whichever comes first." Hermione replied.

"I'm in." Ron stated firmly and the others nodded while Molly looked like a fish out of water.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU MEAN 'I'M IN'! IN WHAT! TO GET YOUR LIFE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" Molly roared standing up and walking menacingly to the brunette.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's better for Harry if we're there for him. He doesn't need to know we're there. But we need to take care of him because of his dreams." Hermione reasoned.

"They're violent mum. He needs us." Ron agreed.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GOING RONALD WEASLEY!" she answered and everyone stared wide-eyed.

"What do you mean! I'm going, Harry needs us mum! I can't abandon him!" Ron yelled back.

"You're not abandoning him! You're looking out for your well being! The war is upon us Ronald and I don't need you dead!"

"Harry will be dead if we don't go! Remus, tell her Harry needs us!" Hermione interjected and Remus looked gravely at Molly.

"You can't honestly be considering what they're saying Remus. They're children!" Molly pled.

"No they're not. They're of age wizards and witches mum/ Molly. It says so everywhere." Fred and George said together along with Remus.

"And of course we will watch young Harry with you." Fred added.

"Little tyke's like a brother to us." George agreed

"Tell us when you need us, 'Mione dear." The two said together and went up to their rooms.

"Arthur, you can not honestly be allowing this to happen." Molly glowered at her husband who blinked owlishly at her.

"Well Molly, they are of age…." He trailed off when she jumped in a fury.

"OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO SAY ARTHUR! THEY'RE CHILDREN!" she retorted.

"Shut the hell up woman!" the remaining people turned to the doorway, to find Dante and Ginny there, he standing with arms over his chest and she looking pissed off.

"I know I'm not of age but I refuse to let Harry go through this alone." Ginny said in a quiet intense voice and Dante nodded before heading to the brown and red blobs that were Ron and Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Molly yelled.

"Shut up. You sound like that wench Umbridge. Let them grow up will you? Merlin, you squawk a lot. No wonder Ron's tone deaf in school… I don't care what you say about Ron or Ginny but I'm going and I would prefer that they come with me and Hermione. And, you can't protect them forever and this isn't even protecting, this is pampering. You need to let them out into the real world soon Mrs. Weasley. What I did to them in school was nothing to what Death Eater and others can do to them. Besides, I have a debt to Potter I have to fulfill. I'm not letting you get in my way just because of your mollycoddling." Dante sneered like a Malfoy would and walked away.

"Hey Dante, wait up." Bill called and Charlie followed so that the three could talk about who knows what.

"There you have it. We're willing to keep Harry alive and nothing can stop us. Good night, we probably won't see you until later or tomorrow." Ginny said cheerfully and walked out and Hermione and Ron followed.

"Unbelievable Arthur, all of them. All those ungrateful children! Why I-" Molly ranted.

"Molly?" Arthur said in a quiet tone.

"Yes dear?"

"Shut the hell up woman." Arthur too, turned and left his wife.

"Remus what-" she turned but the wolf had left long before when she said she didn't need Ron dead, Harry was just as important as her biological son and it wasn't like they were under Dumbledore's orders. The wolf in him was fed up exactly at that moment and both man and beast vowed to help the young adults with their quest to help his other pup. He always was proud of those three for some special reason and he realized it was because, like Harry, they had become part of his family. Dante too but he's not a pup for all he's been through. Actually… poor pup…

---------------------------------------------------------

AN: I am sorry but I have made my decision on the pairings based on the reviews and the vast majority of ideas that my beta has for me. I will try to stick to make sure that these characters are in character as much as possible and I will try to stick to the books as much as I can as well. Thanks to the reviewer who told me about Malfoy meaning bad faith. It contradicts hero of God and that suites Dante just fine. Constructive criticism is actually working wonders for me but I think my thing is one shots seeing as that had had more hits and reviews than this chapter. But this story will survive as long as you people read it. Review please and thank you.


End file.
